


This Is Where the Magic Happens

by oopsgingermoment



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland parade, F/M, First Meeting, Gen, I’m officially a Reylo now that I got a fic to prove it, disneyland au, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsgingermoment/pseuds/oopsgingermoment
Summary: Ben Solo third-wheels on a trip to Disneyland when he meets a boy and his mother, Rey. The gentle giant helps make the little family’s day a bit brighter.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 88





	This Is Where the Magic Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Twitter produces [juicy prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1245391725545185280?s=21).
> 
> Welcome readers, both new and old. I had plans to do a Reylo Disneyland AU with zero idea how to go about it. Thank you, Twitter. ;)  
> Please enjoy, and I hope to produce more stories of these gorgeous babes in the future.

_ Why did I agree to come again? _ one Ben Solo mused to himself as he tailed Phasma and her new boyfriend, Dopheld. It wasn’t difficult to navigate around most guests, although Ben had lost count the number of times a stroller had run over his foot, accidental or otherwise, as if walking all around Disneyland Resort wasn’t enough to aggravate his aching feet. Still, Ben had accepted his friend’s invitation just to get out of his apartment for a while.

Rope was stretched down Main Street, blocking off the track for parades from the guests, the sidewalks teeming with eager spectators. Ben glanced at his watch briefly before turning to the crumpled map in his hands. Ah, “Magic Happens” was starting only a few minutes. Quickly, he nudged Phasma. “Feel like watching?” he asked the couple.

“If you’d like,” Phasma agreed, and the trio looked for an open spot. Ben felt a sense of gratitude toward his rather ludacris height as he sidled through to the front. He watched people squeeze into what spaces were open to them, barely noticing that people were giving him and his friends a wide berth. It didn’t matter. Ben could hear the music just beginning to start, and in a sense of childish delight, his heart sputtered. His foot tapped to the beat.

_ Calling all dreamers _

_ Time to let your mind run free _

_ To believe in make believe _

_ To be who you wanna be _

“Mum, it’s starting!”

“I know, I know!”

Ben’s ears capture the arrival of newcomers, but the beat of the music almost drowns out the voices.

_ Calling all dreamers _

_ Celebration in the street _

_ And the sights you’re gonna see _

_ Are beyond your wildest dreams _

“I want to get closer! I can’t see.”

“Honey, shoving is rude.”

A bump against Ben’s leg fully alerted him, and he turned to a little boy no older than six tugging along his very flustered young mother. The boy, in his haste, and fully flung himself against Ben’s thigh, only for the woman to pull him back. “I’m so sorry,” she shouted over the music, “he’s been wanting to see this for weeks.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ben insisted, looking down at the boy. He had chestnut brown hair like his mother with wide brown eyes, a “1st Visit” button pinned to his shirt. “Do you want a better view, little man?”

The child eagerly turned to his mother. “Can I, mum?” he begged.

The woman pondered for a moment and said, “I… sure,” with a shrug.

Ben eased down onto his haunches, offering a helping hand to the boy as he clambered onto the giant man’s shoulders. With ease he was hoisted up, towering above everyone else. Ben kept his hands on the boy’s legs, keeping him steady as he waved his little hands at the different characters. “What’s your name?” he asked the kid.

“Adam!”

“Hi, Adam! I’m Ben,” he offered back.

Adam was too busy to continue the exchange, wide dark eyes glued to the parade. “Thank you for the offer, Ben. That was nice of you. I’m Rey,” the mother informed her new companion, a light smile dancing on her lips. Ben couldn’t help but soften at that.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rey. I used to sit on my dad’s shoulders when I was a kid. Your boy should get a good view too.” Ben frowned. That was before the divorce, when he was happy. But he didn’t say that in front of strangers. Instead he turned his focus back to the parade, carefully swaying to the music and listening to Adam laugh.

Rey glanced up at her son. She had planned this trip for months. Adam had so badly wanted to see the newest parade after seeing it on YouTube. She would have hated for him to miss it. Rey hadn’t counted on the tall dark stranger, Ben, to literally swoop in and save her son from such a fate. How odd that the pair of them so easily looked as thick as thieves. Her grin widened.

Some feet away, a cast member clicks away with her camera, snapping pictures of the parade and the guests dancing along the sidelines. She smiled and turned to her left, stopping to see a tree of a man with a little boy on his shoulders and a gorgeous woman beside them. The cast member’s smile widened, scooting closer and snapping several shots of the trio. God, they all look so cute together.

_ This is where the magic _

_ This is where the magic happens _

_ Right now right now _

_ I'll make you free _

_ I'll make you free _

Even with the parade ending on their part of the street, Ben was still bobbing to the beat, ignoring the side-eye Phasma had been giving him. It was hard to resist the pure, unadulterated joy that exuded from Adam on his shoulders, Rey humming with a smile on his face. Ben felt like he had given them a—what was it that Disney cast members called it?—magical moment. It was only when the music started fading that he finally put Adam back on his feet. The boy immediately looped his arms around his mother’s waist for a hug.

“That was great! Did you see when Maui waved at me?” Adam chatted excitedly. Ben shoved his hands in his pockets, watching the kid practically bounce on the balls of his feet.

“I did! You got Peter Pan’s attention, too!” Rey replied with a grin, crouching down to meet her son’s eyes.

Ben felt a tap on his shoulder, and so he turned around and spotted a cast member with a camera. “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I wanted to tell you that you and your family were just adorable. Do you want any of the pictures from the parade?”

Ben blanched, his eyes shooting over to Rey. Her eyes were just as big. “W-We’re not…. I mean, we just met. I offered to help her son see better.” Ben grimaced internally as he tripped over his words.

Rey responded with better grace. “We’re not  _ together _ , but I’d love to see the pictures anyway,” she replied, Adam’s head bobbing up and down in agreement.

“Oh! I thought you were… never mind. Here, let me show you.” The cast member stooped down and showed Rey and Adam the pictures she’d captured of them. Meanwhile, Ben could feel Phasma’s eyes boring into the back of his skull. Slowly he turned. Phasma arched an eyebrow.

“A family, huh? And you never told me?” Ben cleared his throat at Phasma’s jest. Dopheld chuckled next to her.

“I take it you’re never going to let me live that one down,” Ben surmised sheepishly.

“No, definitely not. This is too good.”

Rey was currently in the process of buying the photos for her PhotoPass, and despite knowing these people for a grand total of fifteen minutes, Ben did too. He watched the cast member move on, so he turned to Rey and Adam. “Well, that was—”

“Awkward?” Rey proposed.

“Yeah,” Ben agreed with a crooked grin. “But it was fun, too. It was really good to meet you two. Honestly.”

“It was good to meet you too, Ben. Thank you again for helping. You didn’t have to.”

Ben shook his head. “It was nothing,” he assured her. “You have a great kid.”

“Thanks. He’s a lot of work, but it’s worth it.” Rey absentmindedly brushed aside some of Adam’s hair from his face. “Well, love, we should probably head to New Orleans Square if we want to make our FastPass.”

“We’re going on Pirates. Wanna come?” Adam pipes up immediately, beaming up at his new friend. Rey coughed, but Ben took it all in stride.

“That’s where we were going next, actually.” Ben pulled the FastPass from his wallet. Strange as it was, he wouldn’t mind chatting with Rey and Adam for a little while longer…. Wordlessly, he turned to Phasma.

“Oh, for the love of God, just go with them,” she insisted. “You were dragging your feet this whole trip until now.”

Dopheld added in, “Go, man. We’re headed to the same place anyway.”

Ben pocketed his wallet. “Okay,” he agreed. “You got a map, Adam?”

The kid whipped it out in a flash. “Got it! Come on, let’s go!” Adam grabbed Rey’s hand and headed toward the castle, steamrolling toward the entrance of New Orleans Square. Ben laughed silently as he followed closely behind, once more catching sight of Rey’s beautiful smile. Inexplicably, his heart thumped in his chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I names Rey’s kid Adam. What’s it to you?  
> And yes, I’m writing and publishing this all in the span of an hour. Shoot me.  
> Don’t forget to comment, and you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltyhistorian/) and [Tumblr](https://oops-gingermoment.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
